As I Love You
by bananaman48
Summary: My version of the many versions of Clary and Jace getting married -a Shadowhunter Wedding.


**you know how there are loads of Clace wedding fics and so many of them are American White Weddings?**

**yeah i hate that, so here's my version of their Shadowhunter wedding**

**already posted on tumblr, so im sorry if you've already seen it**

**disclaimer: i unfortunately do not own Cassie's Mortal Instruments series or any of her characters**

**flips between Clary and Jace's POVs, shouldn't be too confusing**

* * *

Clary's hands were shaking violently; she clasped them together in her lap and closed her eyes, willing herself to take deep calming breaths.

'Oh for goodness sake Clary calm down.' Isabelle scolded her as she finished fussing with her hair. 'You would think I was preparing you for your death.'

'Sorry,' she sighed shakily. 'I'm fine I just…I'm worried I'll fall over in front of all those people. Ugh! Why do so many people have to be here?'

Izzy scoffed, 'the Herondales and the Fairchilds are both very prestigious families Clary. Add that to the fact that you are the _girl who stopped the war_.'

'It still seems like an excessive amount of people.' Clary grumbled. 'I just wanted it to be a small thing, quiet. You know, with as few people to see me fall down as possible.'

This time the other girl snorted, 'How romantic.'

'Shut up,' she muttered. 'I wonder what Jace is doing now.' she wondered quietly.

…

Jace observed himself in the mirror, brushing his hair back with shaky hands. He knew he looked good, as usual. His gold clothes complimented his complexion well. He had never been a nervous speaker, or afraid of being in front of as many people as were waiting outside at that very moment. But he was still nervous; this was a huge day, a massive day, a never-going-back day. Of course that's the way he wanted it, he never had a second thought about marrying Clary and about spending the rest of his life with her. Not that they hadn't had their problems, and big ones at that. But he knew he loved her, just as he knew his own name, the idea of spending his life without her was as ridiculous as it was painful.

'Are you ready?' The familiar voice of his _parabatai_ sounded from the doorway.

Jace took one last look in the mirror before he turned and walked from the room. 'Of course I'm ready; I was—'

'If you say you were born ready I'm going to have to hit you.' Alec said dryly.

Jace quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Someone's in a good mood. Aren't you supposed to be crying with happiness at how stunning I look?'

'Nervous, sorry.' Alec muttered, ignoring Jace's remark.

'Why are _you_ nervous? It's _my_ big day isn't it?'

'Actually I think you say that about the bride. Anyway, I just…Magnus is going to be here and I haven't seen him...' he trailed off.

Jace stopped and faced his friend, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder. 'I'm sorry. Do want me to kick his ass? Tell him to stop being such a prat.'

Alec rolled his eyes and shrugged his friend's hand off as he continued walking. 'Don't be ridiculous.' And then more quietly. 'I gave up a long time ago.'

…

The mass of people seated before him was slightly disconcerting, they all muttered quietly, like an impatient pack of bees. He could share their impatience; _what was taking so long?_

Finally, the chatter died and everyone turned as Isabelle began gliding down the aisle, dressed in an elegant cerulean blue dress, with her dark hair pulled away from her face dramatically, she was followed by Jocelyn, who fixed Jace with a stern look as she walked towards him. Jace's eyes were quickly drawn away from his very soon to be mother-in-law as Luke appeared, and on his arm, Clary.

Clary, the girl who changed his life, the girl who drove him mad, gave him hope, and happiness and light. And she was the sun, fire and energy and so much emotion bottled into her tiny body; his own little sun. Her gold dress fell down her frame, shimmering like a delicate flower, radiant and perfect. Her wild red hair, as fiery as her nature, was pinned back expertly, exposing her small face, which was turned towards the ground.

When she looked up to meet his eyes, he could see the breath go out of her, and felt the smile which mirrored hers spread across his face. When she eventually reached him, she clasped his hand tightly as if he were the only thing holding her up. He slid his fingers through hers and for the first time all day, he felt he was home.

…

Clary was eternally grateful for Jace's hand in her own; it steadied her racing heart and cleared her blurring vision. The ceremony was unfamiliar to her and with so many people watching, Jace's confident demeanour was soothing, she even rolled her eyes when he threw a wink in her direction. When the time came to exchange runes, runes not rings, his hands were warm on her skin as he traced the tip of the stele in a beautiful intricate swirling pattern first on her arm, then over her heart.

'Set me as a seal upon thine heart, as a seal upon thine arm: for love is strong as death.' The words fell gracefully form Jace's lips as he finished the second rune and handed the stele to Clary.

She took it from him and placed her hand on his arm, applying the mark there as he had done to her, and then sliding his shirt aside to apply one over his heart as well.

'I Love you.' She whispered.

His smile was like the sun, 'As I love you.'

His hand curled around the back of her neck and guided her mouth to his, a kiss to seal their promise to each other. And a kiss to seal their fate.

* * *

**so fluffy i may throw up**

**ah well**

**sorry for any inaccuracies, im not an expert on Shadowhunter weddings, i just needed to get this out of my system**

**also sorry about the depressing Malec moment**

**be lovely and review please**


End file.
